


Everyone got secrets

by SciFell_Goddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream is suffering, Epic has night terrors, Epic has problems, Gen, M/M, Mostly Crack, Multi, Nightmare is always a tsun, badassery, op characters, rarepairs, short fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFell_Goddess/pseuds/SciFell_Goddess
Summary: Little secrets, little lies. Hide it, mind it, the thing inside. “I’m okay, I'm fine". Haha, yeah right, don’t die. Cry. Suicide.
Relationships: Crepicmare, Cross sans x nightmare sans x epic sans, Sans x Sans, probably other
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Everyone got secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I can't speak Epic... Also I tried with battle scenes. Doesn't seem well.

In a night just like any other, the two guardians wandered into the mind of those who are in a deep slumber to watch over them, and for various other reasons, some included finding blackmail materials to tease their friends. Dream accidentally met Nightmare in Cross's and Cross! Chara's dream, which is a wonderland with rains of tacos and a gigantic lake of chocolate milk, chunks of lands made from chocolate floating in space. The skeleton himself was doing parkour gracefully in mid-air, in his hands were two huge bowls, one with chocolate milk, the other being empty. He swiftly tossed the empty one above his head, as it landed on one of the moving lands and just sip down the whole chocolate bowl, while skillfully jumping on another piece of land. He seemed to be enjoying the time of his life. Meanwhile, Cross! Chara was just chilling in the milky lake, not paying any attention to the skeleton. The younger brother snickered at the sight and the older one rolled his eyes.

The twins have actually sorted their problems out a while ago after finding out that both are hurting greatly. In a climax of the situation, The Protector of Positivity had barely consumed The Black Apple and Nightmare had even been forced back into his passive form. Its impact on the two was severe, as they have let out their inner distressed state. That incident was a bright start for the twin in their journey to mend their relationship.

They stayed for a bit until moving on to the next dream/nightmare, both have decided to go together for the night. As soon as Dream steps out of the portal, he was welcomed by a blinding white light. Seeing this, Nightmare instinctively used one of his tentacles to grabbed Dream and pulled him to his side, while using one other to block the impact of the explosion, like what he had done in the Underverse, who knew they can fight better when they are simply just following a script? Dream yelped at the sudden action, but stayed still in his twin brother's grasp. The two were then greeted by a loud boom, almost too loud that Dream had to covered his skull, sure he doesn't have ears, but this kind of impact could leave him with a heavy headache! Or better yet, a crack in the skull!

After a minute, Nightmare released his brother and took a good look at the results of the blast. Its effects on the landscape were incredible. So incredible that Dream swore in surprise. Oh, Reaper please be kind not to reap him. He still wants to live till the day he can guarantee that his brother has a successful love life. Nightmare's head abruptly turned to his brother, making an audible snap. " **Who taught you that**?"-The King of Negativity asked him with a demonic voice that could rival Ink's in his emotionless state. Dream grimaced and replied:" I-Ink...". He didn't need to be a genius to know what kind of fate is waiting for his best friend when he had said that out loud.

Nightmare then mumbled something under his breath as he went back to investigate the scenery. The explosion left a massive crater on the ground, Nightmare even estimated that it could be filled in an entire lake.

Suddenly, someone spoke out: "Where am I?". Both brothers turned to the voice and saw the previous dream owner, Cross, a piece of chocolate in his hand. It isn't uncommon for a person to follow the two guardians to a different dream/nightmare, usually, it isn't even their intention to, they just went through the portal simply thinking that it is also a part of their dreams/nightmares. But the current situation is a little odd compare to the usual one. This is someone that actually knows them. None of the people they knew has knowledge about their ability to travel between dreams/nightmares. They often hide their presence pretty well and if they are ever noticed or spotted, people will just think that they are apart of their dream/nightmare. If they found out; Let just say that Hell would break loose for the brothers.

Before they have an opportunity to respond though, Cross's eyes widened.

"Dude?"

**_*Epic! Sans has joined the chat_ **

"Bruh?"-So this dream/nightmare belonged to Epic. Good to know. Actually, not good, not at all. Cross and Epic is a combination for disaster. Remember the meme battle?

"Dudeeeee?"-Nightmare sighed at his crush's immature nature. It can be so annoying for him to handle sometimes. But rarely, it can be such a turn on. Not that he would admit it.

"Bruhhhhh?"-Dream can't help but rolled his eyes playfully at the two. Wonder how his brother felt about this.

"Duddeeeeee??"-Thank goodness that Fresh isn't here. Just the thought of the three of them being in the same place made Nightmare shivered. The King of Negativity and The Leader of The Bad Sanses shivered. That is a nice mental image for you to imagine.

"Bruuhhhhhh??"-The calamari cringed so hard that Dream has expected him to just stab the duo.

"Dudddeeeeeeeee?!!!"-It is now a challenge to see how longer Nightmare can put up with these two meme lords.

"Bruuuhhhhhhhhh?!!!"-Any moment now…

"DUDDDDEEEEEEEEE-"-Nightmare then used two tentacles to covered the two's mouths. " **Shut. It** ". Finally. The Guardian of Positivity is impressed. His brother actually hold it in for quite a record, 5 minutes! And even more surprising, he didn't stab them! His brother really did change. He couldn't be more proud.

Cross and Epic nodded rapidly. Nightmare sighed yet again and released the two. Then out of nowhere, a massive monster appeared, its huge sharp talons ripped through the air, clawing towards them and its huge eyeball seemed to be staring straight into their souls. They all summoned their weapons, readied to attack the unknown monster before a gaster blaster appeared from thin air, and blasted it to oblivion, leaving another massive crater on the ground. "Wut"-Cross gasped. "Why so serious bruh?"-Epic grinned at the group. "I forgot how powerful you really are sometimes"-Cross said, amazed.

Nightmare had an awful feeling in his nonexistent stomach. The monster felt so real… He was so sure that its claws could actually hurt them. He was actually scared. The last time he felt this kind of fear was when Dream ate The Black Apple… He shook away the awful thought. They have it all settled now. Dream is okay now. And nothing bad will happen to him in the future, he will make sure of that.

Out of the corner of Dream's eyes, a whore of the same monsters emerged. So Dream swore in alarm, again. His other twin twitched slightly but remained silent, only the fire of anger and hatred for the artist grew immensely in his eyes. "E"-Cross blinked in confusion, not believing what he just heard, Epic's gaze turned to Dream's for a short second before returned to where the monsters are. ~~(Know your memes?)~~

Epic's purple eyes blazed intensely as several GB were summoned and immediately attacked the hideous creatures up ahead. " Did you bruhs forget about my EPIC moves?", he grinned. Nightmare facepalmed: "You do puns now?". "Nah bruh, these puns are CLASSIC’s". At this point, Cross looked way too happy for Dream's comfort, and he's The Guardian of Positivity.

Then all over the sudden, Dream got lift up on the air and Epic broke the conversation, a look of shock and concern flashed on his face. " Can't you see I am having a chat?"-He commented, trying to sound playful but Dream can already felt the annoyance and a hint of anger, maybe even fear in his tone.

As he summoned bones rising from the earth near the creature’s place to distract it, Epic teleported to the monster’s eye, a sharp bone in a hand:” Not this time bruh”, then obviously, he stabbed it. The monster roared at the purple skeleton, even though it doesn't have a mouth. Dream winced from the sound, holding his skull tightly. It soon turns to dust as Dream was let go and used his magic to land gracefully. Epic quickly jumped down, smiling victoriously. But just when they all thought that it’s going to end, another one appeared behind him. Immediately, Epic turned around, just in time to get stabbed in the chest.


End file.
